. PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions): This core provides administrative structure for the Program Project. Coe is responsible for all aspects of scientific quality, informational exchange, rate of work, collaboration and meetings. This core contains the clinical and research databases of the Kidney Stone Prevention Program. Data is gathered and consolidated from all Projects, stored and analyzed. This core also provides for statistical design and consulting for all Projects by Daniel Gillen. Coordination for the complex patient studies that involve recruitment and scheduling of patients across institutions is facilitated by a study coordinator who will also help maintain the study database.